1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packaging technology and more particularly, to an optical module package and its packaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent the touch panel from being inadvertently triggered or to satisfy power-saving requests, regular handheld electronic devices (such as smart phone, etc.) generally have an optical module mounted therein. When approaching a handheld electronic device of this design to the surface of an object (for example, one's cheek), a light-emitting chip of the optical module will emit light onto the surface of the object, and a light-receiving chip of the optical module will receive the reflected light and convert it into an electronic signal for follow-up processing.
However, in order to avoid crosstalk interference, the optical module package uses an encapsulation colloid to encapsulate the light-emitting chip and the light-receiving chip, and a metal frame to pack the encapsulation colloid. Thus, the metal frame works as shielding means to isolate light. However, the prior art optical module package needs an engagement structure for the mounding of the metal frame, complicating the manufacturing process and increasing the level of difficulty. Further, the fabrication of this prior art optical module package requires a gluing process to bond the metal frame. If an excessive amount of glue is applied, a problem of glue overflow can occur. If the applied amount of glue is insufficient, the metal frame can fall off or move out of place, lowering the light isolation effect.